Talk:New Mombasa
Untitled Is there a source on the global warming part? --Dragonclaws 16:27, 25 October 2006 (UTC) The global warming stuff was never explicitly stated in the game or in the books, but I did based it on anecdotal and circumstantial evidence from a variety of in-game sources. I believe the reasoning behind it is sound. In short: Old Mombasa is surrounded by a sea-wall, even though the tides in the area are very low. Also, the sea-wall has docks built into it which extend out into the sand, useless. Since the map of New Mombasa seen in Terminal does not suggest that sea levels have dropped (the coastlines are more or less the same), the only explanation is that sea levels rose, prompting the construction of flood measures, then sank some time later. This would explain why Old Mombasa is so dilapidated -- once sea levels dropped, all its docks and ports were useless. This premise is supported by the view of Earth seen in Cairo Station. When you look at Africa's lights, you see that many of the coastal cities are gone (Dakar, Bissau, Conakry, etc.). Checking Wikipedia and other sources showed that all of these cities are very low-lying and would be vulnerable to rising sea levels. Furthermore, certain fragile coastlines have been eroded -- for instance, the Crimean Peninsula in the Black Sea is now an island. This would suggest rising waters that broke down the low-lying, marshy areas of the world. This is supported even further in other areas around the world -- parts of England, Europe, Iraq, and North Africa show signs of past flooding. For a more detailed explanation of this info (with more proof), go to this thread I made for it on HBO (which was front-paged, btw). Hope this is enough... --Jordan117 19:38, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Maybe, I Love Bees Ref In the I Love Bees Axon packet_monkeys there is the following exchange: Jan: I don't know. Monkey stuff. Hey, uh, I'm new in Boston. What's worth seeing around here? Soldier: Well, there's a pretty cool scuba tour of the old subway tunnel. You want a guide? I'd be glad to volunteer. Implying that there is some sort of flood in the Boston Subway The excavation of the portal I have understood it was that The Covenant glassed part of this region of Africa. The curious thing is that in Halo 3: ODST; at the end of the game one sees that they initiated to excavating the site. Check closely that glassed the east zone of New Mombasa and your agglomerations; this also appears in the game of Halo 3 in the level The Storm (Level). Good he is quite we meet prompt.--H A L O Legend 02:56, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Excuse mistakes me in the affected zone of New Mombasa. The zone where really they excavated the portal is the west zone. --H A L O Legend 23:09, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Merging minor sector articles A while ago, I made an article for each of the sectors or "districts" in the Mombasa Streets hub level (although someone else apparently made a couple of them). In retrospect, this seems completely unnecessary considering how short they are, the fact they're basically copies of each other, and that they almost certainly have no new content coming. I'd actually love to merge the sectors from 0 to 10 into one, but there's one problem: I have no idea what to call the article. It can't really be New Mombasa Sectors or Sectors of New Mombasa, since that would have to include the completely unrelated sectors A and B from Halo 2 which shouldn't really be in it since they aren't even near the same part of the city. So, does anyone have any idea what to call the article for the merged sectors 0-10, or does someone oppose the idea of merging them? --Jugus (Talk | ) 21:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm in full support of merging them. On the topic of "sectors/districts", I don't see why not A and B should be excluded from sectors 0-10. Is there any reason as to why both shouldn't be together?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :But then we have to merge stuff such as Hanging Gardens into High Charity. -- ::I wouldn't say it's exactly the same. It's more akin to merging Hanging Gardens A and Hanging Gardens B into Hanging Gardens, which I also support. Also, I have a draft with sectors A and B included here. --Jugus (Talk | ) 09:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I have a newly created draft about merging the articles: Hanging Gardens A and Hanging Gardens B into Hanging Gardens. The reason why I created it was because it would be alot harder if I didn't have a page which reminds me of what I was going to make it look like when it will be merged. -- :I've seriously thought about making the sector article a sub-page of Mombasa Streets (Mombasa Streets (Level)/Sectors), since the purpose of the sectors is mostly tied to gameplay. The Halo 2 sectors wouldn't be included, since they're completely unrelated and actually have some relevance outside being gameplay areas. The Mombasa Streets sectors could be summed up with a couple of sentences in this article since they're all pretty much the same and have very few distinctive features outside in-game items. --Jugus (Talk | ) 08:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Picture Caption at Bottom The picture I am talking about is showing a Covenant cruiser firing a beam downwards onto the city. The caption states that the cruiser is glassing the city, but I thought the cruiser was using it for excavation? Am I wrong or should it be changed? --Minalear 00:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Same thing. The cruiser is excavating the artifact by glassing. --Jugus (Talk | ) 05:44, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I see, so could we just change the caption to something like "a covenant cruiser excavating the artifact via glassing." Just to prevent confusion--Minalear 22:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC)